SasoSaku drabbles
by Lisha Close
Summary: My SasoSaku haven of drabbles! I love this couple with all my heart. The Akastuki will appear here and there.Warning:Do not drink or eat while reading! You might laugh so I wouldn't want you to choke! Some drabbles will be sad too.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!SasorixSakura is my favorite Naruto couple ever! Ever since their fight, I just fell in love.

Warning! You may laugh too hard,so don't drink or eat while reading! Also,some drabbles will be sad.

* * *

"SASORI!"

"What's wrong?!"

"S-spider!"

"...Spider."

"Yes,SPIDER!"

Sasori sighed,immediately finding and crushing it. Sakura was still slightly trembling.

"Come here,doll."

She jumped into his arms,hugging him tightly.

"Who knew the strongest medical nin would be scared of spiders..."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

"SAKURA!"

"What's wrong?!"

"R-rat!"

"Rat...?"

"Yes,RAT."

"Pfffffffff! Hahahaha!"

"Stop laughing and do something about it!"

"Alright,calm down."

She took the rat by its tail and threw it out the front door.

"Come here,darling."said Sakura.

Sasori came over and hugged her tight.

"The greatest puppet master's scared of rats,huh..."she giggled.

"Oh shush."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys...Sad drabble warning... I forgot last chapter:

Disclaimer:I will never own Naruto!

* * *

He was walking down the streets,going to meet his love as he was carrying small,lovely looking dolls for her.

"She'd love these." he thought.

It started raining,so he ran over,protecting the dolls from the sudden downpour. He saw her there,waiting for him.

"She's beautiful as always,even in the rain..."

He was distracted as he crossed the street.

"SASORI!" she screamed. She pushed him out of harm's way, taking the hit from the bus for him.

"SAKURA!"

She smiled at him as he picked her up.

"Good,you're safe..."

"Sakura,don't worry,I'll get you to an hospital real quick!"

She coughed out blood, quickly becoming pale.

"I love you..."

She then closed her eyes.

Forever.

"Sakura? Sakura! No,this can't be... Sakura,my precious doll..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! Let's go the beach,yeah?

* * *

"God damn it,get me a towel,now!"

"But Sakura..."

"NOW."

Sasori huffed,getting her a pink towel.

They were at the beach,one the Akastuki owned.

"Doll face,it's fine,just come out!"

Sakura noticed the rare exclamation in his voice and popped out of the changing cabin and was wearing a pink and emerald bikini, the bottom a short. The top was quite...risky.

"You're beautiful,like Art,an Eternal Beauty."

"No,un! She's a BANG,yeah!"

Sakura rolled her eyes,tuning out the years long argument.

She went swimming and surfing with Kisame and Itachi, shopping for Tobi. Konan and Pein invited her to eat ice cream,while Sakura fought off Madara. She looked for clams and pearls with Hidan and Kakuzu. Zestu was eating...something,she didn't want to know.

Sasori came to find her during the evening,apologizing about not being there for her today.

Sakura had a wonderful day and an even better night.

* * *

Take the end whatever way you want~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! Two drabbles together 'cause the first one's too short. Enjoy! Ps. I don't have a beta yet.

Edit: This story is also going to be on DeviantArt.

Disclaimer:I will only own Naruto in my dreams.

* * *

"Sasori,I swear if you and Deidara keep this up,YOU'RE cleaning up this mess. Okay?" Sakura said,sweet as chocolate.

"It wouldn't happen if he didn't challenge my Art."

"But Art is a BANG,yeah!"

Sakura sighed.

"Art is an Eternal BANG! Okay?" she huffed.

"..."

"..."

"Sakura,Doll face...You're..."

"Wow,un..."

"What?!"asked Sakura.

"A genius. You're a genius."

* * *

"Deidera,why are we at a bar?" asked Sakura.

"For fun, yeah!"

"This doesn't fit my 'fun' critera." replid Sasori.

"Oh, light up Danna, un!"

As they sat at the bar, a stranger came up to Deidara.

"Well, hello there handsome." The...male stranger said.

"Dei...I think we're at a gay bar."

"You sure he didn't mistake Deidara for a girl?" replied Sasori.

"Oh no, I know you're a male~" purred the stranger.

"Sorry, but this guy's with us buddy." answered back Sakura.

"Hmph, too bad." He replied, leaving them alone.

"I can't believe you got us in a GAY bar. I'm with Sakura, I'm not gay. Maybe you are, I don't care, but we're out of here."

"Sorry, Danna, I didn't know, yeah!"

As Sasori and Sakura left, another male walked up to Sasori this time.

"Hello there. Care to dance?" he asked, not seeing Sakura.

"No. Now get out of my way."

"Oh come on, one dance! It's only 4 minutes."

"I said no." The stranger started to tug on his sleeve.

Sakura was getting angrier by the second.

"But you're so good looking, you just have to!"

Sakura just couldn't take it anymore.

"Hit on someone else's boyfriend!" She yelled, punching him in the stomach, sending him flying into the dance floor.

"And stay away!" she growled.

"Thanks Cherry Blossom."

"No need for thanks, I'm just so pissed off right now. Stupid Deidara."

Meanwhile, Deidara was left to fight off horny males by himself.

"Help, yeah!"


End file.
